Esperando por tí
by TeamEdward-gad87
Summary: Jake dejó a Bella y ella lleva 1 año esperando cada crepúsculo bajo el Arce,como prometió, que el amor de su vida vaya a ella. Edward,su amigo y compañero de piso,la oberva de lejos anhelando su amor. Pero... Qué o a quién espera realmente Bella?ONESHOT


_**ESPERÁNDO POR Tí**_

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo soy autora de la historia.**

Nadie sabía quien era ella, pues tal vez ella no fuera nadie para el mundo. Quizás nadie sabía su historia ni la tristeza que albergaba su alma. Pero todo aquel que pasaba por su lado, inevitablemente, tenía que detenerse a contemplarla.

Su piel intensamente pálida y de apariencia suave y cremosa, sus grandes y expresivos ojos marrones, tan dulces como el chocolate pero apagados como un día sin sol, su cabello castaño con matices rojizo que caen en ondas por su espalda, y su silueta menuda y delicada pero sumamente esbelta y sensual.

Muchos la llamaban "Lady Arce", pues cada tarde, desde hacia 1 año, ella se sentaba junto a un hermoso y viejo arce situado en un pacífico parque de Nueva Jersey. No importaba la estación del año, ni tampoco importaba el clima, ya estuviese diluviando o hiciese un calor de los mil demonios, ella cada día a la hora del crepúsculo estaba en ese lugar.

Otros sabían que su nombre era Bella, pero solo aquellos que la conocían de la universidad, el trabajo o de la zona donde vivía. Pero solo sus amigos más íntimos, aquellos que había hecho en el último año cuando vino a estudiar a Princeton sabían que ella lo esperaba cada día como le había prometido antes de marchar, esperaba que él llegara junto con el crepúsculo, para llevarse con él el final de un día más, el final de una etapa de tristeza, y que trajese con él la felicidad de un nuevo día.

- Vamos Bella, hasta cuándo vas a torturarte así, no vendrá y lo sabes, le dijo el apuesto chico que cada día la observaba desde la distancia e iba a su lado cuando el crepúsculo finalizaba para volver juntos al piso de estudiantes que compartían con 2 chicas y 2 chicos más.

- No sabes de lo que hablas, el vendrá a mí cuando esté listo, puedo asegurártelo, dijo ella dulcemente.

- Maldita sea Bella! Gritó sulfurado, claro que sé de lo que hablo, sé a quien esperas y no puedo seguir apoyándote en esta locura, viendo como te consumes poco a poco mientras esperas algo que no va a ocurrir.

- No tienes ni idea de que es lo que espero ni a quien, respondió ella segura.

- Muy bien, haz lo que quieras, pero algún día tendrás que reconocer que si él te quisiera ya habría venido por ti, algún día aceptarás que jamás pasará eso que esperas tan pacientemente.

- Y algún día yo espero que tú te des cuenta de qué es lo que espero, de a quien espero. Él me ama, tanto como yo lo amo a él lo sé, solo tiene miedo, pero algún día tendrá el valor para venir a mi lado, dijo ella dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

El chico que la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aprieta fuertemente los puños, deseando tener a ese imbécil frente a él para poder partirle hasta el alma, por no valorar ni querer aquello que él ansiaba y amaba con todo su ser.

- Espero estar cerca para ver eso, dijo él sarcásticamente mientras rodaba los ojos.

- Y yo espero que lo estés, dijo ella acercándose a él para tomarlo del brazo y acurrucarse junto a él para caminar de vuelta a casa, pues el frío del invierno que estaba por llegar se notaba cada vez más.

Cuando llegaron a casa escucharon bastante ruido y risas provenientes del salón. En cuanto pusieron un pie en la sala un pequeño torbellino de pelo negro y despuntado se abalanzó sobre ellos.

- Por fin llegáis! Hace un frío que pela ahí fuera, venid a sentaros con nosotros, he preparado un poco de chocolate, dijo la chica.

- Tú Alice? Ya lo habrás probado no? Ya sabes que hasta que no lo pruebes tu misma y me demuestres que no es peligroso yo no pienso probarlo, dijo Bella a su amiga mientras todos se reían.

- Muy graciosa Bellita, pero es completamente "potable" dijo ella para luego sacarle la lengua en un gesto demasiado infantil.

Tras esto las chicas se fundieron en un abrazo. A ambas les encantaba picarse un poco, pero realmente lo hacían por cariño y diversión, ellas se adoraban, eran grandes amigas, casi hermanas.

Así había sido desde que llegaron al piso de estudiantes. Ninguno se conocían entre sí, pero un error los había llevado a compartir aquel pintoresco apartamento.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Alice y sus dos hermanos. Supuestamente ellos habían alquilado el lugar para habitarlo solo ellos tres, sin ningún huésped más, pues el piso tenía 3 habitaciones, era algo caro pero muy espacioso, con todo los útiles imprescindibles y cercano a Princeton donde todos estudiarían. Pero el mismo día que llegaron, al cabo de algunas horas en la que estuvieron instalándose se encontraron con la sorpresa de la llegada de dos inquilinos más, los gemelos Hale, Rosalie y Jasper quienes al parecer también habían alquilado el lugar y no solo eso, sino que habían buscado a un tercer inquilino y una chica había cogido el lugar casi de inmediato. Esa chica era Bella, quien llegó a penas unos minutos después.

Al principio se armó un buen caos, pues tanto los Cullen como los Hale junto a Bella, decían ser los arrendatarios del piso y exigían al otro grupo que se retirara. Intentaron ponerse en contacto con sus caseros, en el caso de los Cullen con la señora Stanley, y en el de Bella y los Hale con el señor Stanley. Pero no fue tan fácil como parecía, pues no conseguían comunicarse con ellos; así que se vieron en la forzosa situación de compartir el lugar hasta que los Stanley pusieran en claro la situación.

Los chicos Cullen compartieron habitación, al igual que los gemelos Hale, y Bella y Alice compartieron la última habitación disponible. Días después cuando pudieron contactar con los Stanley ellos les explicaron que estaban en proceso de divorcio y aún no determinaban a quien le pertenecía la propiedad, por lo que ambos, creyéndose con derechos sobre la misma, habían decidido alquilarla sin consultar con el otro, por lo que había dos contratos, y estaban buscando la forma de llegar a una solución. Sin embargo en esos días los chicos habían ido conociéndose, habían aprendido a apreciarse y a convivir y ya no deseaban separarse, por lo que decidieron compartir el piso. Los Stanley al ver que tenían 6 inquilinos en vez de 3 quisieron subir el dinero de la renta, pero los chicos amenazándolos con llevar a juicio lo del doble contrato, consiguieron poder quedarse los 6 en el piso al mismo precio de antes, lo cual suponía un notable descenso en la parte que tenía que pagar cada uno.

Meses después Rose y Emmet comenzaron a salir, , he hicieron un cambio en las habitaciones, Jasper se había mudado con Edward y Emmet se había ido con Rosalie.

Poco después les había llegado el turno a Jasper y Alice, pero ellos se lo tomaban con más calma, aunque tampoco tenían posibilidad de hacer el cambio de habitación, ya que Edward y Bella no iban a compartir el mismo cuarto pues solo eran buenos amigos.

- Eddie le diré a mamá que puede estar orgullosa de ti, eres un completo caballero, siempre escoltando a nuestra peque, dijo pasando su gran mano por la cabeza de Bella despeinándola a lo que Bella le gruñó.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Eddie, dijo Edward entre dientes, y deja en paz a Bella de una vez, añadió.

Bella le sonrió mientras se quedaban mirándose a los ojos, conectados entre sí, como les solía pasar muchas veces, algo muy de ellos que nadie más compartía, algo tan íntimo que nadie se atrevería a inmiscuirse.

- Bella, Edward os quiero presentar a Lauren Mallory, dijo Rose señalando a una rubia plástica que estaba sentada en el sofá y parecía estar devorándose a Edward con la mirada. Comparto algunas clases con ella y por sorteo nos ha tocado hacer un trabajo juntas, dijo haciendo un gesto de asco que la rubia no vió, por eso la he invitado a casa.

- Esto… encantado, dijo Edward extendiéndole la mano sin poder disimular su incomodidad al respecto.

- El placer es todo mío, dijo ella tratando de sonar sensual al tiempo que rechazaba la mano que le ofrecía Edward y besándolo cerca de la comisura de los labios.

- Ejem, carraspeó Bella para llamar su atención, yo soy…

- Vaya, tú eres Lady Arce no?¿ interrumpió la rubia a Bella.

- Perdón? Dijo Bella arqueando una ceja.

- La chica del parque, la que está cada tarde sentada debajo del Arce, por eso te llaman así.

- ah si? Vaya no tenía ni idea, en eso caso sí, debo ser yo, dijo Bella.

- Perdona si me meto en lo que no me importa, pero no tienes cosas mejores que hacer? Digo parece mucho más divertido ir de compras, salir con algún chico o que se yo… pero pasar los días ahí sentada…

- No creo que lo entiendas, le dijo Bella.

- Oh, se trata de un chico? Preguntó Lauren con una sonrisa, pues le había encantado Edward y temía que él tuviese algo con una chica tan poca cosa como Bella, según ella.

- Sí, pero no es un chico, es él chico, aclaró Bella.

- Y cómo se llama? Preguntó la curiosa rubia y Bella se mordió el labio.

- Jacob canturreó Emmett por lo que se llevó un gran manotazo en la nuca de Rosalie.

- Jacob es tu novio? Volvió a preguntar la chismosa.

- Bueno esto… sí, lo era, dijo Bella nerviosa.

- Y cuál es la historia? Digo llevas 1 año esperando cada día junto a ese Arce, será importante.

- Pues…

- vamos no seas tímida, cuéntamela, pidió Lauren.

- Jake y yo somos amigos desde que puedo recordar, siempre fue mi mejor amigo. Yo soy de Forks Washington, y él es de una reserva cercana, la Push. Su padre y él mío son amigos, por lo que prácticamente nos criamos juntos. A los 16 años él se me declaró y yo aunque no estaba segura decidí darle una oportunidad. Y nos fue bien, realmente bien, lo llegué a querer y mucho. Yo soñaba con ir a Princeton y él decía querer lo mismo. Vinimos juntos el verano que nos graduamos, habíamos visto todo, incluso un departamento para vivir juntos, habíamos sopesado las diferentes opciones para escoger carrera, pero el día antes de volver a Forks para arreglar todo y mudarnos a Nueva Jersey él me pidió que diésemos un paseo. Fuimos a aquel parque y bajo ese Arce me confesó que nunca había querido ir a Princeton. Él no quería ir a la universidad, quería formarse como mecánico y abrir su propio taller. Había intentado mentalizarse de que hacer lo que yo deseaba no podía ser tan malo, porque le permitiría seguir a mi lado, así que fingió que mis sueños eran los suyos. Pero no pudo seguir adelante, me dijo que estaba seguro de que ese no era su lugar, y que él se quedaba en Washington.

Aún recuerdo cuanto lloré aquel día, en el que decidimos cortar y darnos un tiempo, aunque le prometí que lo esperaría en cada crepúsculo en ese mismo lugar, que volviese a mi cuando quisiera.

- Vaya, entonces llevas 1 año esperando a un ex novio? Preguntó asombrada Lauren.

- No Lauren, no espero a un ex novio, espero al que sé que es el amor de mi vida, aclaró Bella.

Edward por segunda vez en el día apretó los puños, tanto que casi se hizo sangre en las palmas de sus manos. Deseó patear algo, romper algo, o mejor dicho, deseó romperle la cara a Jake, ser capaz de darle a Bella aquella carta que llevaba casi medio año escondiendo.

- Bueno Edward, quizás te parezca que soy muy directa, la verdad es que lo soy, pero realmente me has impactado, me gustas. Te gustaría que tomásemos mañana un café y luego diésemos un paseo?

Edward sintió repulsión, pero necesitaba airearse, tenía que sacarse a Bella de su cabeza. Ya no podía soportarlo más, había amado a esa mujer desde la primera vez que la vio, había sido su amigo, su apoyo, había tratado que fuese feliz por todos los medios, pero ella se negaba a seguir hacia delante y dejar su pasado atrás. Ella amaba a Jacob Black y siempre lo amaría, y él tenía que olvidarla.

- Claro, me encantaría Lauren, le dijo con una sonrisa ladina, una de esas que lo hacía ver increíblemente sexy, como un verdadero adonis.

Si hubiese estado más atento, y no pensando en Bella como siempre, se hubiese dado cuenta de la tristeza en la expresión de Bella, y en la forma precipitada que había salido del salón.

El día siguiente llegó mucho más rápido de lo que él quería, realmente sentía haber cometido un error aceptándola la invitación de Lauren, pues eso le impedía observar a Bella bajo el Arce como cada día mientras se maravillaba con su belleza y soñaba con besarla y tenerla entre sus brazos.

Se levantó casi zombi de la cama donde estaba tumbado, se había recostado tras el almuerzo, y se dirigió hacia su armario, en el cuál rebuscó hasta encontrar aquella carta que escondía bajo aquella camiseta vieja y pequeña que ya nunca usaba. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama con ella en sus manos, las cuales temblaban mientras la desdoblaba para leer una vez más su contenido, ese que casi se sabía de memoria.

La carta tenía fecha de hacia 6 meses y decía lo siguiente:

**Añorada Bella:**

**Realmente no sé como empezar esta carta, pero en nombre de aquella amistad que empezó cuando a penas éramos dos niños me veo en la obligación de hablarte con la verdad. **

**Siento haber tardado tanto en dar señales, en serio que lo siento, pero he estado tan confuso, no tenía nada claro y no quería arriesgarme sin tener la seguridad de mis sentimientos. **

**Lamento terriblemente si me has esperado, si me estás esperando como prometiste. Solo puedo rogarte me perdones y librarte de tu promesa, implorándote que no me guardes rencor, que sigas con tu vida y te olvides de que lo que una vez tuvimos que fue más allá de la amistad.**

**Fue bonito Bells, realmente bonito, pero ambos sabemos que no fue verdadero amor. Me gustabas y te gustaba, creíamos sentir algo pero hoy me doy cuenta de que nunca te amé. Por eso no tendría sentido continuar con esto, seguir dándote esperanzas, haciendo que esperes mi regreso a ti. **

**Me he enamorado Bella, estoy enamorado de verdad. Ella es estupenda, estoy seguro de que si la conocieras tu misma dirías lo mismo. Se llama Vanessa, aunque yo le digo Ness y realmente estoy seguro de amarla como nunca antes amé, ella es el amor de mi vida.**

**Espero que comprendas esto y busques la verdad dentro de ti. Estoy seguro que si buscas encontrarás la verdad, que lo nuestro nunca fue amor, que yo no soy el hombre de tu vida, que nunca nos amamos y merecemos encontrar a esa persona que con solo su presencia nos haga inmensamente feliz.**

**Perdóname Bella y por favor, encuentra a esa persona que te haga tan feliz como tú te mereces.**

**Sinceramente, tu amigo por siempre.**

**Jacob Black. **

Edward estaba tan metido en esa carta que no sintió cuando alguien entró a su habitación, solo se percató cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y dejaba caer su cabeza en su hombro. Dio un pequeño brinco sobresaltado y se apresuró a esconder la carta tras él.

- Qué te pasa Edward? A ti nadie te coge desprevenido, te he asustado? Dijo la duende entre risas.

- No te esperaba, estaba pensando en mis cosas enana, le dijo él.

- Y eso se traduce a que estabas pensando en Bella como siempre, le dijo su hermana. Edward se limitó a asentir.

- Has cometido un error al quedar con esa chica, que por cierto no me gusta nada. Deberías luchar abiertamente por Bella Edward, ten valor y dile lo que sientes.

- yo… no puedo Ali, no quiero perderla como amiga, yo sé que ella solo me ve así, que sigue enamorada del chucho apestoso ese, dijo Edward mientras apretaba fuertemente la carta que estaba escondiendo tras él.

- Quizás estés equivocado, pero tienes que armarte de valor de alguna vez y decidirte a averiguarlo, dijo la pequeña chica mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió hacia su hermano.

- Ah! No hace falta que escondas esa carta, la leí hace tiempo, dijo Alice.

- Qué? Dijo Edward poniéndose mucho más pálido de lo que era.

- Que no tienes que esconder…

- Eso ya lo he pillado, dijo él interrumpiéndola, digo que cómo que has leído la carta.

- Pues la encontramos por casualidad hace algunos meses, 5 meses diría yo, si recuerdo que por la fecha de la carta dedujimos que hacía poco que la tenías, le dijo su hermana.

- Cómo? A quién te refieres con "encontramos" y "dedujimos"? Preguntó él claramente confuso y nervioso.

- A Bella y a mí, la encontramos por casualidad. Recuerdas cuando la convencí para pintar nuestra habitación de forma artística? Preguntó la duende con una sonrisa. Pues aunque ella prefería que lo hiciese yo porque estudio Bellas Artes, la convencí de que sería más divertido hacerlo juntas, y como no tenía nada apropiado que ponerse para pintar recordé esa camiseta tuya que es vieja y te está pequeña. Vinimos por ella y al sacarla del armario cayó la carta al suelo.

- Dios mío, tanto tiempo tratándole de evitar ese dolor a Bella y en realidad ya lo sabía todo, dijo como para él mismo. Me imagino cuento sufrió, debió haber llorado muchísimo.

- Claro que no Edward, no sufrió ni derramó una sola lágrima tonto, dijo Alice.

- Qué? No entiendo nada Ali. No entiendo si sabe que él no la quiere que está con otra persona por qué lo sigue esperando, no entiendo por qué si lo ama no sufrió con esta carta, y no entiendo por qué al descubrir que yo había interceptado esta carta no se enojó conmigo, dijo Edward dando vueltas por la habitación mientras agitaba la carta en el aire.

- No se enfadó porque entendió perfectamente que no pretendías hacerle un mal, sabe que lo hiciste para evitarle un sufrimiento, para que no se rompieran "sus sueños" digo haciendo en el aire el gesto de las comillas. En cuanto por qué lo espera… eres tan ciego Edward… pero no puedo ayudarte, espero que veas pronto la verdad, espero que veas claramente que espera Bella, o mejor dicho a quien espera.

Edward salió de casa apresurado, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Comenzó a pasear por la ciudad, pensando como siempre en ella, su Bella. Recordó la primera vez que la vio, las risas y bromas con ella, las confidencias, los paseos de vuelta a casa cada día después del crepúsculo… y sobre todo recordó eso, a Bella sentada cada día bajo el Arce, esperando… él había tenido claro que esperaba a Jacob, que esperaba su regreso a ella, pero no era eso lo que le había dicho Alice, entonces… qué esperaba Bella? A quién? Se preguntaba Edward.

No se dio cuenta de que se le había pasado la hora en la que había quedado con Lauren, y que sin darse cuenta de sus pasos se dirigía como siempre hacia el parque, hacia el banco desde el que se veía el Arce y en el cual observaba cada día a Bella.

Al llegar se dio cuenta instantáneamente que Bella estaba llorando, y sin poder evitarlo se alejó del banco de siempre y se acercó a ella. Llegó junto a ella, quedándose a su espalda y estaba por agacharse y poner su mano sobre el hombre de ella cuando su voz le sorprendió.

- Vete, dijo Bella entre sollozos.

Edward se agachó finalmente y puso su mano en el hombro de ella, pero Bella se zarandeó tratando de apartarlo d ella.

- He dicho que te vayas Edward! Le gritó.

- Vamos Bella, qué te pasa? Y Cómo sabes que soy yo? Me has visto? Le preguntó confuso.

- Pasa que me he cansado de esperar, me he cansado de esto. Y no, no te he visto, pero te he sentido.

- Cómo? Dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

- Edward yo puedo reconocerte hasta con los ojos cerrados, no es con ellos con los que te veo, es mi corazón el que me alerta de tu presencia.

- Qué… qué quieres decir con eso? Preguntó un muy nervioso Edward.

- Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, mi corazón se sobrecogió y comenzó a latir como nunca antes lo había hecho, como si en ese momento hubiera nacido, como si por primera vez viviera de verdad. Luego te fui conociendo y pude ver la persona tan maravillosa que eras y no pude evitar ir pensando cada vez más en ti y menos en Jacob. Venía aquí cada día como había prometido, pero me descubría pensando en ti en vez de en él y entonces un día descubrí que tú me esperabas en la distancia, que me observabas cada día y todo esto empezó a cambiar. Ya no se trataba de esperar a Jake, me daba cuenta, era consciente de que no era su regreso lo que esperaba. Yo te quería a ti, quería que tu te acercaras me tomaras entre tus brazos y me confesaras tu amor. Por eso seguía viniendo aquí, a pesar de que había leído la carta de Jake y sabía que nunca vendría porque él tenía razón en todo lo que dijo. Pero me he cansado de esperar Edward, dijo entre lágrimas, me he cansado de esperarte, dijo entre lágrimas.

- Bella! Dijo Edward con los ojos vidriosos de los que había escapado una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. Cuándo decías que esperabas al amor de tu vida, cuando decías que él te amaba y que vendría a ti cuando estuviera listo… ese hombre… era yo?

Bella asintió entre lágrimas.

- Dios mío Bella, dijo él tomando la cara de ella entre las manos y limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro con los pulgares, yo te he amado siempre, desde la primera vez que te vi, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, no podía parar de soñar con besarte y tenerte entre mis brazos, anhelaba que tu me amaras con la misma intensidad que yo te amo, me moría de celos al pensar que lo esperabas a él, que amabas a Jacob pero prefería eso al verte sufrir, por eso cuando llegó esa carta no pude evitar interceptarla, primero por celos y luego al leerla porque no podía permitir que sufrieras, que te hicieran daño. Yo te amo tanto mi amor, dame una oportunidad Bella, danos una oportunidad de estar juntos y ser felices.

- Edward! Dijo ella con una sonrisa y uniendo sus labios ansiosos a los de él, recibiendo por fin ese beso que tanto habían deseado ambos. Fue un beso tierno pero cargado de pasión.

- Te amo mi amor, le dijo ella apoyando su frente en la de él y mirándolo a los ojos una vez que el beso terminó por la falta de aire.

- Tenías razón Bella, dijo Edward de repente.

- En qué? Preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

- Cuando decías que él vendría a ti, que te amaba y que yo estaría cerca cuando eso pasara, le dijo él dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que la dejaban sin aliento.

- Me alegro que por fin me des la razón y lo comprendas, dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mientras volvía a unir sus labios a los de él justo en el momento que terminaba el crepúsculo.

Ese día caminaron de la mano de vuelta a casa y tardaron mucho más en llegar pues cada dos por tres Edward se paraba la alzaba en brazos y la besaba, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, estaba todo apagado y no se escuchaba ningún ruido. En el espejo del recibidor encontraron una nota de Alice, diciendo que habían salido a cenar y luego a tomar unas copas, que llegarían tarde así que de una vez aprovecharan bien el tiempo. No sabían como pero esa duende siempre sabía todo lo que ocurría.

Edward tomó a Bella en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación donde la depositó en su cama. Poco a poco se fueron desnudando y Edward recorrió todo su cuerpo acariciándolo con sus manos, con su lengua, dejando besos en cada centímetro de su piel. Cuando tomó una de sus hermosas cumbres rosadas entre sus labios Bella no pudo ahogar el gemido que escapó de sus labios. Tomó la cabeza de Edward entre sus manos y lo acercó mucho más a ella, pidiéndole más y rogándole que no parara. Edward cambió de pezón proporcionándole a éste las mismas atenciones que al anterior y luego buscó la boca de Bella que lo recibió con ansias mientras acariciaba sus brazos, sus anchos hombros, su fuerte espalda… incluso ese culito prieto que inevitablemente había mirado en múltiples ocasiones sin poder evitarlo mientras sentía sus manos quemar de las ganas de tocarlo.

Edward dejó sus labios y continuó depositando besos húmedos por su cuello, su clavícula, sus hombros, el camino entre sus pechos, su vientre, donde jugueteó con su lengua en el ombligo de ella. Luego se dirigió hacia su centro, Bella quiso detenerlo pero Edward le rogó con la mirada que le permitiera probarla, por lo que abrió sus piernas para él. Edward separó sus pliegues y con su lengua lamió y penetró a Bella colmándola de placer hasta que hacerla llegar al clímax. Cuando Bella comenzó con los espasmos de placer trató de separar a Edward de su centro, pero Edward se pegó más a ella y lamió y penetró mas rápido y fuerte, haciendo que ella llegara al cielo y dejándole probar sus fluidos.

Subió de nuevo hasta su boca dejando a su paso un camino de besos y se detuvo de nuevo en uno de sus pezones. Bella trató de voltearse y quedó encima de él. Lo besó en los párpados, los labios, el cuello, el pecho… lamió sus pezones y siguió hacia bajo pero Edward la detuvo, agarrándola de los brazos para darle la vuelta y volver a quedar sobre ella, sin cargar su peso en ella.

- Hoy no Bella, hoy se trata de ti, quiero colmarte de amor y placer, hoy solo quiero que te preocupes por disfrutar, le dijo Edward dándole un casto beso en los labios.

- Pero Edward tu, yo….

- shhh, dijo él poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios, el cual Bella introdujo en su boca y él echó la cabeza hacia tras y mordió su propio labio para controlar lo que ella le estaba haciendo sentir. Ya habrá tiempo para eso mi amor, le dijo mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas y colocaba la punta de su erección en su entrada.

- Bella yo… no sé muy bien como hacerlo, la verdad es que no he estado con ninguna otra mujer, le susurró nervioso y ella le sonrió tiernamente.

- En serio? Soy la primera? Preguntó y él asintió.

- Tú también eres el primero Edward, nunca he estado con nadie, le dijo.

- Pero Jacob…

- Éramos demasiado jóvenes y no me sentía preparada para dar el paso, ni tampoco lo deseaba, a ti te amo y te deseo, quiero que sea contigo, dijo dándole un beso.

Edward se introdujo despacio en ella tratando de no lastimarla. Cuando se encontró con su barrera empujó un poco mas fuerte y espero un poco a que ella se acostumbrara a su miembro. Bella sintió solo un leve dolor, pues estaba muy excitada, y en tan solo unos segundos su cuerpo se acostumbró a él y sintió un gran placer. Le rogó que se moviera y Edward comenzó a embestirla. Cada vez era más rápido y fuerte, y entre jadeos, gemidos y te amos, ambos alcanzaron juntos su liberación.

Agotados se dejaron caer sobre la cama y Edward atrajo el cuerpo de Bella hacia el suyo, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras ella depositaba la cabeza en el pecho de él. Y así se sintieron completamente felices, absolutamente conscientes y seguros de que estaban donde tenían que estar, donde deseaban pasar el resto de sus vidas, uno en brazos del otro.

**Bueno aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis reviews con vuestras opiniones. Estoy trabajando en otro fic que espero subir pronto. Saludos! **


End file.
